Malévola
Eleanor Audley (filme original) Linda Gary (em Fantasmic!) Lois Nettleton (em O Point do Mickey) Susanne Blakeslee (2002-presente) Kristin Bauer van Purnel (em Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) Rajia Baroudi (em Disney INFINITY série) Heloísa Helena (filme original) Adriana Pissardini (apenas em Once Upon a Time) Eleonora Prado (apenas em Malévola) Giulia de Brito (como criança, apenas em Malévola) Márcia Regina (apenas em Descendentes)}} }} Malévola (Maleficent no original) é uma personagem fictícia e a principal antagonista do filme da Disney de 1959, A Bela Adormecida. Ela se auto-proclama como a "Senhora de Todo o Mal", que, depois de não ter sido convidada para batizado de Aurora, amaldiçoa a bebê, dizendo que quando ela completar 16 anos, tocará no fuso de uma roca de morrerá. A personagem uma adaptação da Disney para a fada do mal, apresentadora no conto de fadas original. Malévola é muitas vezes vista como a mais poderosa e sinistra dos Vilões da Disney, muitas vezes atuando como seu líder em muitos crossovers, e suas cenas no clímax do filme estão entre as mais escuras e mais intensas produzida pela Disney. No top 30 de vilões da Disney, Malévola ficou em primeiro lugar. Personalidade Para fazer uma longa história curta, Malévola representa pura maldade. Ela é cruel e desonesta, e fará o que for preciso para alcançar seus "maus" objetivos. Além disso, ela é muito maldosa, que é mostrado por insultos do Príncipe Felipe depois que ela capturá-lo. Sua frase mais célebre "Você pobres tolas simples, pensando que podiam me derrotar. A mim, a Rainha do Mal." indica que ela é um pouco narcisista. Ela acha-se acima de todos, até mesmo a chamá-la mais próximos aliados "seus animais de estimação". Aparições ''A Bela Adormecida [[Arquivo:Aurora00175.jpg.jpg|thumb|250px|Malévola e o corvo Diablo em ''A Bela Adormecida.]] Para o batizado do bebê recém-nascido Princesa Aurora, as três fadas boas vêm conceder três presentes para a criança: presente de Flora é a beleza e Fauna a música. Antes de Primavera ter a chance de dar a criança um presente, Malévola chega com seu corvo, empoleirado em sua equipe. Com raiva de não receber um convite, ela amaldiçoa a filha decretando que antes que o Sol se ponha no seu décimo sexto aniversário a criança morrerá, atrávés da punção de seu dedo em um fuso de uma roca de fiar. Ela então deixa ao mesmo tempo cacarejando. Primavera, incapaz de desfazer a maldição toda ela é capaz de altera-lá de tal forma que Aurora não morrerá, mas apenas introduzirá um sono profundo, que só pode ser quebrado com um beijo de amor verdadeiro. thumb|left|250px Como 16 aniversário de Aurora se aproxima, Malévola castiga bela que estupidamente foi à procura de um bebê há 16 anos, para encontrar a princesa. Ela, então, envia seu corvo Diabo para procurar a princesa. Diabo consegue encontrar o local escondendo de Aurora e as fadas. Com esta nova informação Malévola coloca seu plano á seu próximo passo. Quando a princesa e as fadas retornaram ao castelo no fim da tarde, Malévola encontra Aurora sozinha e, como uma aparição hipnótica semelhante a uma vontade-o-wisp á, atrai até uma escada secreta no castelo no topo de uma torre alta para uma roca de fiar. Ela encostou o dedo e caiu no chão. As fadas chegaram tarde a tempo para Malévola zombar delas; ela então em seguida desaparece. Ela e os Goons vão para a casa de campo, onde eles esperam para o príncipe Felipe, que tinha arranjado para atender Aurora (que ele só sabia ser como uma campônesa). Quando ele chega, eles o capturam e levam-o ao domínio de Malévola, a Montanha Proibida. thumb|250px Flora, Fauna e Primavera resgatam Felipe e o escudo da virtude e a espada da verdade, o que é notado por Diablo, que busca ajuda. O príncipe e as fadas ainda são capazes de escapar, Primavera transforma Diablo em pedra. Entretanto, Malévola emerge, vê Felipe á escapar e tenta assasiná-lo com raios. Como ele continua, ela convoca uma floresta de espinhos que cerca o castelo. Quando ela vê que Felipe, com ajuda das Fadas Boas, é capaz de cortar de cortar por entre os espinhos, ela aparece diante dele, e se transforma em um enorme dragão. A batalha é entre dois, mas, eventualmente, Felipe a mata quando Flora, Fauna e Primavera encantaram a espada da verdade. Ela cai de grande altura e se queima, Felipe olha para baixo para ver que ela tornou-se seu manto sobre a terra; a espada da verdade, ainda embutida na capa, fica preta. Outras aparições Mickey Mousecapade Malévola aparece como o chefe final da versão norte-americana do game Nintendo Mickey Mousecapade (na versão original japonesa, o chefe final é a Rainha de Copas). O Point do Mickey thumb|250px Malévola fez caminhos freqüentes como um dos convidados no Point do Mickey. Nomeadamente, um episódio, "Halloween Para Hades", centrada no Hades tentando cortejá-la. Malévola inicialmente rejeita Hades, então Mickey tenta ajudá-lo por Hades ensinando como ser bom. A técnica falha e ele fica tão furioso que tenta matar o rato. Malévola gosta do mal no Hades e concorda em sair com ele. Mais tarde no episódio, eles são vistos jantando juntos. Malévola também aparece ao lado dos vilões como parte de sua música na Point dos Vilões. Aparições em live-action Once Upon a Time Malévola desempenha um papel na série de drama da ABC, Once Upon a Time, no qual ela é uma rival do inimigo principal da série, a Rainha Má de Branca de Neve. Malévola é interpretada por Kristin Bauer van Straten. [[Arquivo:OUaTMaleficent.png|thumb|left|250px|Malévola em Once Upon a Time.]] Ela aparece pela primeira vez no segundo episódio da primeira temporada, "The Thing You Love the Most". Ela é visitada pela rainha má, que procura recuperar a Maldição das Trevas que ela deu para Malévola em troca da Maldição do Sono usada em Branca de Neve. Nesta continuidade, foi revelado que Malévola usou a Maldição do Sono tanto em Aurora, quanto na mãe dela. Depois que ela amaldiçoou Aurora, Malévola mudou-se com sua vida e ela passa seus dias em um castelo remoto com um pequeno pônei unicórnio preto ao invés de sua marca registrada de corvo negro do filme da Disney. Ela se veste roxo em tons variados e ainda carrega sua marca registrada. As duas mulheres lutam, mas a rainha ganha, quebra o bastão de Malévola, e leva a Maldição das Trevas, apesar de um aviso de Malévola que a maldição vai deixar um buraco em sua alma. Quando Malévola desafia a rainha para matá-la, a Rainha diz que ela não vai porque Malévola é a sua única amiga. Parques da Disney thumbMalévola é um vilão ícone nos Parques Disney, juntamente com o Capitão Gancho e Jafar. Malévola aparece como um personagem metable durante determinados períodos. Fantasmic! No meio da noite ao vivo Fantasmic espetacular! Malévola é chamada de quarto por A Rainha, que pretende matar o Mickey Mouse, de uma vez por todas. A fim da batalha contra o Mickey, Malévola se transforma em um dragão. Malévola queima a área com as habilidades que cospe fogo, mas é morta junto com os outros vilões por Mickey que usou a Espada na Pedra. Por causa do peso pesado dessa fantasia, ela geralmente é desempenhada por um membro do elenco masculino. Dream Along with Mickey No show ao vivo do Castelo estágio no parque Magic Kingdom, em Walt Disney World, Malévola reaparece com seu mais novo adepto do Capitão Gancho e Sr. Smee. No show do gancho e Smee tentou atropelar a celebração de Mickey sonho. A dupla não Malévola e decide aparecer. Malévola aparece e informa a o Mickey e a Minnie, ela será a nova governante á transformar o Reino Mágico de "O Lugar Onde pesadelos virarem verdade!". Malévola consegue assumir, mas seus planos são ameaçados por Pato Donald, que lembra a todos Mickey acredita em sonhos. Mickey usa o poder dos sonhos para derrotar Malévola. Capitão e Smee fugiram dos heróis, deixando Malévola chamá-los de sua famosa frase imbecis. Malévola decide sair, mas lembra Mickey não viram a última da sua. Com uma explosão impetuosa Malévola desaparece enquanto Mickey e seus amigos comemoram. Kingdom Hearts Séries thumb|250px"Imagine comigo, o mais glorioso de futuros ... Sete do mais puro coração, cada um cheio de luz. Quando reunidas, elas dão o poder de governar todos os mundos. " Malévola, a Terra Malévola aparece em Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, o seu papel para baixo para que o graduado de um antagonista do menor, só que desta vez em seu mundo de origem de Enchanted Dominion. Em algum ponto no tempo, Mestre Xehanort fez contato com ela e pediu sua ajuda para atrair Terra à escuridão e contou a ela sobre Kingdom Hearts e as sete Princesas de Coração. Deste ponto em diante, Malévola se tornou ainda mais com fome de poder e desejou para ganhar controle completo sobre todos os mundos, sem saber que ela está simplesmente sendo usada pelo Mestre Xehanort como parte de uma conspiração muito maior do que se desenrolaria na década seguinte. Em sua terra natal, Enchanted Dominion, que a maioria joga fora o mesmo papel que no filme original, só que desta vez manipulando a escuridão no coração da Terra de forçá-lo a roubar o coração de Aurora, em troca de ajudá-lo a localizar o mestre Xehanort. Como no filme, ela captura o príncipe Felipe o-aprisiona, mas Ventus e Aqua vão libertá-lo. Ela confronta tanto Aqua e Felipe na ponte para o castelo do Rei Estevão e se transforma em um Dragão de três metros de altura para combatê-los diretamente, mas é derrotada. Antes que ela possa ser terminada fora, Malévola foge da cena e começa seus planos para capturar todas as sete princesas. Mais tarde no jogo, ela cruza com o Pete preso, e o libertá, criando o cenário para sua aliança. Trivialidades ar:ملعونة da:Malavia (karakter) en:Maleficent es:Maléfica fi:Pahatar fr:Maléfique it:Malefica nl:Malafide pl:Diabolina ro:Malefica ru:Малефисента (персонаж) tr:Malefiz zh:梅尔菲森特 Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de A Bela Adormecida Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Fadas Categoria:Disney Divas Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens de Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Categoria:Membros Categoria:50 Melhores Personagens Animados Empire Categoria:Trajes de Disney Universe Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Keepers Categoria:Personagens de Princesa Kilala Categoria:Chefes de vídeo games Categoria:Chefes de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Disney Vilões Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Metamorfos Categoria:Villains Tonight Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Personagens de Malévola Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Vilões de live-action Categoria:Personagens mortos Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens europeus Categoria:Dragões Categoria:Personagens de filmes animados da Disney Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Top 30 Disney Villains Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens de Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens de Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de O Reino Mágico da Disney Categoria:Personagens de Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Categoria:Personagens de Tsum Tsum (curtas)